


Kids, this is how I met your mothers…

by mrmurdock



Series: The 100 Next Gen [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, Love, Multi, Next Generation, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmurdock/pseuds/mrmurdock
Summary: John, Emori and Raven have had a wonderful life together. This is how it started
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Series: The 100 Next Gen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960366
Kudos: 10





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. Sorry if its ooc. Tags will be added as story progresses.

John and Emori were the perfect couple, hell John was willing to die to see Emori again for a few hours. They loved each other deeply and wholeheartedly, but something was missing. They each had a whole in their hearts that could only be fixed by one thing: Raven.  
Emori has always been a tiny bit in love with Raven, I mean how could the grounder girl not be? Raven’s smart, funny and hot as hell. Emori would be lying if she said she had not though about Raven in that way, John would be too.  
Raven loved her two best friends, John and Emori, and she was always jealous of them, of how in love they were. Looking back, she would say she was just jealous because neither of them loved her. 

All these feelings got bought up one night after they finished a bottle of Niylah’s stash between them. They do not remember who exactly bought it up first, but they are all so glad that person did.

“Have you guys heard about throuples?” Murphy asked looking up between the stars. He was laying in-between Emori and Raven holding both their hands.  
“No, what are those?” Raven answers not taking her eyes off the moon. Emori hums in response, like she wants to know too.  
“Echo told me about them. It is basically when three people are all dating each other. She used to be in one for a while, before Bellamy.” Emori sat up and turned to face John.  
“So, like say, I would be dating you, but I would also be dating another person, who you are also dating?” She questioned. John let out a laugh.  
“Yeah, basically. We’d all be a couple.”  
“We should do it,” Raven exclaimed sitting up. Emori just stared at her.  
“What?” John asked also sitting up. All three of them were now sitting in a small circle.  
“I have something to confess…” Started Raven. Emori gave her a soft smile.  
“I’ve been in love with both of you for years, since before The Ring.” It felt good to finally let her feelings out, she hated keeping things from her two best friends. John gasped, he did not know what to do with this information, that was until Emori spoke.  
“I’ve always loved John, and I always will, but I’ve been feeling like there’s this whole in my heart. Raven, I’ve always had a crush on you, hell how could I not.” Emori turned to look at John when she finished speaking, hoping he was not mad, hoping that he felt the same way. John broke out in a smile.  
“I’ve been feeling the same way!” Murphy says looking between the two.  
“Okay. How will this work?” Raven asks slowly. She does not want to mess this up.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning. New feelings. New emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :) sorry its really short

The next morning all three of them awoke cuddled up to each other still outside. John was the first to awake and as he tried to untangle himself from the mess of limbs of Emori and Raven he felt content and happy. After a minute or two he gave up trying to escape and just settled down next to his girls. Was this what heaven felt like? Is this what being happy was? He sure hoped so. 

“Morning…” Emori yawned. She looked over at John with her big brown eyes. John smiled as he kissed her forehead.  
“Do I get a morning kiss?” Raven asked laughing as she reached to hold Emori’s hand. Although Raven was asking John, Emori leaned over his body and kissed Raven on her nose.  
“Should we get up and face the day?” Murphy asks once again trying to free himself from the holds of his lovers.  
Both Raven and Emori sighed in annoyance but moved to let John up anyway. As Murphy was brushing himself down, he turned to help Emori up and found the two girls cuddled together. He shrugged and left them there, walking up towards shelter to get some breakfast.

After an hour Emori and Raven make their way up into the house, they are smiling and giggling as they sit down on either side of Murphy.  
“What are you two laughing at, huh?” He asks handing them both a piece of fruit.  
“Just about how we’re excited for this,” Emori says gesturing to all three of them. Raven nods and takes a bite out of her apple. Murphy smiles and wraps his arms around them, bringing them into a hug. “Me too.”

After they finish up their breakfast, they go their separate ways to do their jobs. Raven works in the machine shop, Emori works to keep the power on, and John patrols the perimeter. After they chose not to be a part of transcendence and the mysterious beings sent what humans wanted to go back to Earth there has been some changes. 

There are towns now with no more than 100 people occupying them. There are 4 towns, named after past commanders; Becca is town one, Maffei is town two, Kemji is town three and finally town four is Lexa. Murphy and his friends reside in town four. They all have jobs, things to do. They are rebuilding, trying to restore the Earth and the remaining humanity to what it once was before the first nuclear apocalypse. 

The mysterious beings said they would not be able to reproduce but they were wrong. Echo was pregnant by Gabriel from the five years on Skyring when they arrived back on Earth. She gave birth three months after they arrived, to a girl, Roma. They have been back on earth two years now and many other children have been born, like Nate and Eric’s infant daughter, Mary. Obviously, they used a surrogate but none of the people in their town know who she was, only that in the future she would give them a son. 

John and Emori have talked about having children, but now that their dynamic has changed and evolved with Raven, they will need to have another discussion about it. That can wait for a while though, do not want to do or bring up anything that would spook Raven away. Unbeknown to them, Emori is already pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment anything i need to improve pls and thanks


End file.
